


t.n.a. (Totally Not inAppropriate)

by nisakomi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakomi/pseuds/nisakomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"put all of it in!"<br/>"no! seriously, you can't!"<br/>"cooly, like a man, put all of it in!"<br/>"do you want to die tomorrow?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	t.n.a. (Totally Not inAppropriate)

**Author's Note:**

> every fic requires a little suspension of disbelief, especially if it's rpf  
> but for this one you gotta pretend that there aren't cameras and microphones everywhere

So this? 

This was a little too much. 

Just because they had a pretty loud fight and he’d definitely got a little more than angry at Mingyu didn’t mean Junhui could go in on his territory! 

Not that Mingyu was a piece of land. 

Mingyu was his own person, not something to be owned, and he had his own agency to make whatever decisions he’d liked. 

But really. When he had told Junie-hyung about his teensy-tiny possible crush, he’d gotten a loud shriek of, “Sour!” in his ear, the Mandarin shocking awake everyone who was sleeping in the car. Minghao had slunk down into his seat in an attempt to dissociate himself with him, and covered his face with his hands, but Junhui started whispering rapid fire questions into his ear and all he could do was blush. He had been trying to suppress that memory for a while, but if there was one thing that he remembered, it was Junie-hyung’s parting sentence. “I think that’s adorable,” he’d said while the others started to leave, “and you have my full support.” 

Well, Minghao had thought he was telling the truth. But this? This was so far from being supportive it _hurt_. 

It was scary how they managed to move so quickly. Not just considering Mingyu had totally been feeding him a piece of sweet potato last night, after their argument. Minghao thought they’d work things out, or at least just forget about it since they eventually managed to light the fire. They’d spent almost the entire day together yesterday, and he’d barely seen Junie-hyung, so unless there was something going on beforehand that Minghao had missed, those two sure moved _fast_. 

Physically, too, considering they’d still been out in the front drinking instant coffee by the fire when Minghao had left to go to the bathroom. He’d been gone for a maximum of five minutes, but he’d heard their voices just before he’d slid the screen door open, and that was probably pretty lucky.

“Mingyu-ya, is this your first time?” Junie-hyung’s voice was alarmingly soft and gentle. 

“Of course it’s my first time, where would I have tried this?” Mingyu had replied in a sad whimpering kind of tone. 

“Really? Your first time?” Why did Junie-hyung sound so surprised? Just because he was experienced in that sort of thing didn’t mean the rest of them were so, you know. “It’s okay, here, let me show you.” 

There was a muffled sound of clothes ruffling, and Minghao swallowed uncomfortably. His hand was still resting on the edge of the door. Maybe it was a good time to leave. The sound of something slick and wet made him freeze. 

“Ahh!” Mingyu screeched.

Mingyu sounded like he was crying. “Get it away from me!” 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry hyung’s here, okay?” Junhui said consolingly. 

“No! I’m scared…I don’t want to do it…”

Okay, Minghao couldn’t stand this any longer. It was one thing for his supposed brother away from home to make a move on the guy he liked, one thing for Mingyu to choose him so easily, but it was a totally different thing if Mingyu didn’t want it. Mutual and explicit consent was important, damn it!

He ripped the sliding door open, sending it flying down its hinge until it smacked loudly against the wood, and the noise startled Mingyu into jumping back, the top of his head hitting the clothes pegs above him. His feet banged the edge of a giant metal bowl that was sitting on the ground, its contents dark, red, and goopy. 

Huh.

They were both fully clothed. Well, except Mingyu had removed his jacket. 

Junie-hyung looked up at Minghao unconcerned, one hand holding a fish sideways, the other wrapped around the handle of a knife. Its blade was wedged neatly into the abdomen of the fish, and he flashed a toothy grin at him before returning to what was before him.

“That scared me!” Mingyu exclaimed. “Junhui-hyung, I can’t believe you didn’t cut off your own finger or something!” 

“Hm, actually, you know what, I think I might have cut the gloves, I’m going to look for another pair,” Junhui said after a moment’s pause. He put down everything he was holding and slipped them off. “Minghao, why don’t you help Mingyu, you know how to gut and clean and slice fish right? I’m sure your mom’s shown you before!”

Before Minghao could get a word in, Junhui had bounded off into the garden, which was definitely not the direction of where the other gloves were. 

“What’s he talking about?” Mingyu asked, returning into a squatting position. When he poked at the gloves, they looked entirely in tact. He voiced this fact with an adorable pout on his face.

“Nevermind,” Minghao said, feeling a wave of gratitude washing over him. Why did he think Junie-hyung would ever snake him? He was the best hyung. The _best_. So good Minghao felt certain he was about to cry. He'd make sure his tears fell over the fish so the salt could be seasoning. “Let’s just keep working, right?”

Mingyu picked up the fish dejectedly. “I really don’t think I have the stomach for this. Do you think you can help?” He looked up at Minghao’s face and then blinked. “Myungho-ya? What’s wrong? Why do you look like that?” 

“No-nothing,” Minghao stuttered quickly. 

Mingyu’s pout turned into a frown, and he put the fish and the knife back down again. He stood, and slipped his own gloves off. Once his fingers were free, he lifted his cap and brushed his hair back before adjusting it back down. He cleared his throat. “Is this about the disagreement we had yesterday?” Mingyu quickly lowered his chin to his chest. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, and I’m sorry for not listening to you, and I’m sorry for not understanding you.” 

While Mingyu was distracted, Minghao blatantly stared. Mingyu had very nice hair. And teeth. And bone structure. Okay, Mingyu being extremely handsome might have contributed at least a little to Minghao’s crush. That was what really had distracted Minghao into not responding for a few beats. “Wha—? No! Um! It’s fine, I’m really sorry too! I didn’t mean to get angry at you or yell at you, I know you were trying your best. It’s just hard sometimes, with the language barrier…” 

He was suddenly pulled into a bone-crushing embrace, and he let out a muffled squeak, arms flailing a little for balance. Mingyu wasn’t deterred however, grabbing onto Minghao tighter and pressing his face into Minghao’s shoulder. Eventually, Minghao let himself hug back, heart pounding so quickly he wondered if Mingyu could hear it with his ear so close to Minghao’s neck. 

“Let’s not fight again! I love you~” 

Minghao let out an internal scream. That was too cute. If he said 'I love you' back, would it be too obvious? Where was the best hyung when you needed him? _Junie-hyung?_ Junie-hyung stop tending to Wonwoo-hyung’s stupid crops that won’t even grow into vegetables while we're here, this isn't a game of farmville, come _save me_!!

**Author's Note:**

> whoops my hand slipped


End file.
